


Сгоревшие крылья

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hotel Transylvania 1, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Minor Original Character(s), Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Ещё одна версия того, что происходило в аэропорту Трансильвании во время возвращения Джонатана.
Kudos: 6





	Сгоревшие крылья

Джонатан выскочил из купе самолёта быстрее реактивной пули и, не обращая внимания на недоумённые и удивлённые взгляды, принялся носиться по посадочной полосе с воплями:

— Драк! Драк!!! Ты где?!

— Совсем тронулся мальчик, — покачала головой одна барышня в чёрной юбке, зайдя под крышку магазина, чтобы скрыться от палящих лучей солнца.

— Бедненький, — отозвалась какая-то седовласая старушка.

Рыжеволосый парень застыл посреди песчаного полотна. Пот градом струился по его лицу, но Джонатан не уходил в тень, лихорадочно шаря взглядом по окружающим его предметам.

— Уходи с солнца, чудак! — крикнул ему старик-механик, заливая в севший самолёт новую дозу топлива.

Парень покачал головой. Поднял голову и прошарил взглядом небеса.

«Где же ты, Драк? Ты же не мог… сгореть…»

— Фу, какая гадость! — завизжала вдруг дамочка с серыми волосами, отскакивая от чего-то, врезавшегося в асфальт и замершего на нём бесформенной кучкой.

Джонатан не колебался ни мгновения:

— Сама не краше! — он подскочил к распростёртой на влажном от жары полу летучей мыши и, быстро стащив с плеча куртку (утро было прохладным), прикрыл её от уничтожительных лучей солнца.

Снующие рядом любопытствующие пассажиры заправляющегося самолёта брезгливо отшатнулись, когда Джонатан подхватил свою лёгкую ношу и побежал вместе с ней под защиту тени.

— Господи, и не противно же всякий мусор подбирать!

— Да оставил бы его там. Сдох бы сам.

— Какое гадство, и где же санинспекторы?

Джонатан не слушал никого, хотя в душе мечтал бы ответить чем-нибудь до невозможности обидным. Но чёрный нетопырь с почти полностью сгоревшими крыльями слабо трепыхнулся в его руках, и юноша забыл обо всем на свете, склоняясь над покалеченным зверьком:

— Драк! Драк, ты меня слышишь? — Вампир приоткрыл красные глаза и едва слышно пискнул. — Какое счастье!

Под шокированным взглядом окружающих Джонатан положил куртку с нетопырём на столик возле закрытой от солнца площадки-кофе и принялся рыться в рюкзаке.

Дракула шумно дышал, с ужасом осознавая, что не чувствует более своих крыльев. Неужели они сгорели полностью? Такое возможно? Погружённый в свои мысли, он не сразу заметил, как на спину льётся прохладная жидкость, приятно холодящая тело.

— Извините, у меня только газировка, — Джонатан виновато дёрнул плечом. — Зато пахнуть вкусно будете.

«Если выживу…»

Рыжеволосый парень тщательно облил вампира газированной водой, особое внимание уделяя тонким кожистым мембранам крыльев, сейчас почти полностью сгоревшим и обугленным.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — Кто-то из зевак, окруживших столик, решился задать вполне логичный вопрос.

Джонатан, не отвлекаясь от своего занятия, ответил:

— Потому что я должен исправить ошибку, которую совершил. — Он отставил пустую бутылку и погладил неподвижно распластавшегося на куртке нетопыря по влажной мордочке.

— Прости, — прошептал тот, и большая часть зевак отшатнулась с криком.

Джонатан коснулся губами повреждённых крылышек:

— Давно простил. Спасибо за то, что решил довериться мне… мой любимый монстр-родственник.

Вдали послышался шум катафалка.

— Не за что, Джонни. Будьте счастливы с Мэйвис.


End file.
